Confesion Accidental
by laura a BBrae fan forever
Summary: una pelea q llega a una confesion totalmente inesperada- lo se apesto para los summarys pero por favor lean!


**Hola gente del planeta tierra! ( A menos q seas un alíen q no tengo ni la menor idea de porque estaría en fanfiction) Bueno aquí está mi primer fic de mi pareja favorita el BBrae! Simplemente amo a esta pareja hasta al punto de estar obsesionada! Y debido a q todo el tiempo me la paso imaginando momentos románticos entre ellos decidí compartir mi imaginación con ustedes, recuerden q es el primero así q no sean malos conmigo! XD**

**Y ahora lo q veo q siempre ponen en los fanfics y la verdad no entiendo xq es obvio pero aun así lo hago por razones legales:**

**Disclaimer: los teen titans no me pertenecen pero algún día lo harán...**

Era un día común y corriente en la torre T,

Starfire estaba alimentando a silkie, robin estaba entrenando y rompiendose la cabeza tratando de atrapar a slade, cyborg y chico bestia jugaban videojuegos y raven estaba meditando su habitación

CB: siiiiii! Te gane! Te gane! (Haciendo un baile de la victoria)

Cy: ay todo porque te deje ganar!

CB: estas celoso de mis increíbles habilidades!

Cy: q no!

CB: q si!

Cy: q no!

Cb: q si!

Rv: se quieren callar- dijo raven con su monotona voz mientras entraba en la habitación

Cb: a hola raven, creí q ibas a meditar...

Rv: ya termine, además voy a leer un poco

Cb: es lo q haces siempre ¬¬

Cy: bueno yo mejor me voy a ir a la cocina a comer un gran pedazo de carne :D

Cb: eso es asqueroso, el tofu es lo mejor

Cy: claro q no! El tofu si q es asqueroso!

Cb: q no!

Cy: q si!

Cb: q no!

Cy:q si!

Rv: yo mejor me voy...

Cb: no!-dijo casi gritando- quédate, no hare ruido y cyborg ya se iba... Verdad cyborg? -Dijo algo molesto

Cy:si... Si ya me iba- saliendo del living

Rv: está bien, pero no hagas ruido, ni intentes contarme uno de tus chistes

Cb: pero raven admite q mis chistes son graciosos!

Rv: claro q no

Cb: te contare uno para q veas...

Rv: no! -tapándole la boca- hazle un favor a la humanidad quieres

Cb: hacerle un favor a la humanidad seria q todos escucharan mis chistes! ahora escucha:

"Habían tres amigos que se llamaban Tonto, Nadie y Ninguno.

Tonto va y le dice al policía:

Nadie se cayó al pozo y Ninguno lo está ayudando.

Entonces el policía le responde:

¿Usted es tonto?

Sí, ¡Mucho gusto!"

JAJAJAJAJAJA- el chico se reía solo.

Rv: es uno de los peores chistes q has dicho en toda tu vida.

Cb: -raven porque tienes q ser tan así?

Rv: tan cómo?

Cb: tan seria e insensible

Rv: y tu porque tienes q ser tan tonto? Al menos yo si uso el cerebro!

Cb: oye yo también uso el cerebro! Además de donde crees q saco mis geniales chistes?!-dijo con una pose de orgullo

Rv: si se nota q eres muy inteligente - dijo con sarcasmo

Cb: gracias! *2 minutos después* oye! Eso fue sarcasmo

Rv: eres demasiado tonto

Cb: y tu demasiado aburrida -dijo enojado

Rv: eres un fastidioso!-raven ya empezaba a alterase

Cb: y tu una indiferente

Rv: es mejor eso a ser una nenita sensible

Cb: yo no soy una nenita! Y al menos no soy como tú! Eres demasiado mala e insensible!

Rv: el hecho de no demuestre mis emociones no me hace mala!

Cb: pues parece

Rv: porque tienes q ser así? Tan molesto, torpe y entrometido?!

Cb: y porque tú tienes q ser así raven?-con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo- Tan amargada y sin sentido del humor... yo solo quiero hacerte reír, trato de hacerte feliz pero lo único q recibo son insultos! Ya estoy cansado, dime porque eres así conmigo! - dijo enojado y gritando

Rv: no grites!

Cb: no me digas de no grite cuando tu también lo estás haciendo! - ahora el chico estaba más enojado

Rv: no estoy gritando!

Cb: si!

Rv: no!

Cb: si!

Rv: no!

Cb: si!

Rv: te quieres callar?!

Cb: no me callare hasta q me digas porque eres tan mala conmigo!

Rv: PORQUE TE AMO! - eso si q fue inesperado-

Cb: q-que?' Dijo con los ojos como platos, al igual q la titan q no acababa de creer lo q había salido de su boca

Ya a ella no le quedaba otra opción mas q confesarse

Rv: estoy enamorada de ti sí! es por eso q siempre me comporto así contigo, porque no quiero q te des cuenta de lo siento por ti, porque no quiero q sepas q me pongo nerviosa cada vez q estoy contigo, y para q no sepas q no puedo evitar perderme en esos hermosos ojos y en esa sonrisa q siempre tienes...y aunque se q nunca me querrás de la misma manera, tenía q decírtelo, algún día te tenías q enterar de q te amo más q a nada en el mundo y q siempre lo hare- esto lo dijo con un poco de tristeza mirando al suelo y más roja q un tomate x lo q acababa de decir

Cb: yo... Yo... –Chico bestia no salía de su asombro, simplemente no podía creer lo q estaba pasando parecía irreal.

En ese momento raven hizo algo q jamás creyó q haría, se dejó llevar por un impulso y sin pensar lo agarro de los hombros y le dio un beso tímido pero dulce.

El chico bestia bestia había quedado en shock, su cerebro aun no podía procesar lo q raven le había dicho y ahora ella lo estaba besando! BESANDO! Era demasiado para su masa cerebral (CB: oye! Eso dolió! Yo: ay, no te ofendas yo te quiero mucho. CB: ok :D )hacia tiempo q el había estado secretamente enamorado de ella y es por eso q siempre le dalia q ella lo tratara así, pero ahora se daba cuenta q lo hacía porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos!

Por más q él hubiera querido devolverle el beso no pudo, simplemente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad una parte de él estaba súper feliz y quería besarla pero la otra seguía totalmente paralizada y es por eso q se quedó hay sin hacer nada como un tonto

Después de unos segundos raven lo soltó

Rv: lo siento- su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar- pero eso era algo q había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo- estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando el chico bestia la detuvo del brazo-

Cb: espera... No... No te vayas

Rv: suéltame! No quiero escuchar cómo me rechazas! No quiero escuchar cómo me dices q no soy nada más para ti q una amiga! No quiero escuchar cómo...- fue interrumpida por un inesperado beso en los labios del chico bestia, ahora era su turno de estar sorprendida al inicio tenía los ojos bien abiertos pero luego los cerro lentamente y se dejó llevar, era un beso dulce pero a la vez apasionado, las cosas alrededor empezaban a explotar o a derretirse debido a los poderes de raven, pero a ella no le importo simplemente quería disfrutar del momento más feliz de su vida, el momento en q sus sueños se hacían realidad, el momento q había esperado toda su vida, después de unos segundos se separaron para tomar aire.

Rv: chico bestia... Eso... Eso porque fue- dijo roja hasta más no poder.

Cb: yo también había querido hacer eso desde hace mucho raven, siempre e estado enamorado de ti, amo tu personalidad misteriosa, esa sonrisa q de vez en cuando puedo ver, esos hermosos ojos en los q desearía poder perderme todo el día, simplemente amo todo de ti y es por eso q me dolía q fueras así conmigo, pero ahora se q esa es tu forma de demostrarme q soy correspondido-dijo igual de rojo q raven (y eso q su piel es verde)

Raven estaba tan feliz pero sabía q debía controlarse o destruiría toda la torre así q hizo lo primero q se le vino a la mente: le dio un abrazo

Rv: -susurrando en su oído- te amo...

Cb: -también susurrándole al oído-yo también te amo

y luego se volvieron a besar.

Y allí estaban ellos disfrutando de otro beso, disfrutando de q sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, creyendo q nadie los había visto, pero no era así, observándolos en una esquina escondido estaba cyborg con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo q acababa de pasar, grabo todo lo q había pasado, entro a la página para fans del BBrae (yo se q cyborg es fan de estos dos secretamente xd) allí se conectó conmigo, me envío el video y yo muy feliz saltando y gritando de la emoción me dispuse a contarles lo q paso XD

**Fin**

**Y q tal estuvo! Les encanto? Estuvo aceptable? Fue horrible? Tienen hambre?**

**Alguna vez se han preguntado si es posible pararse en una nube sin caerse? Son de ese 99.9 % de personas que mojan su cepillo de dientes antes de usarlo? Creen q estoy haciendo demasiadas preguntas sin sentido? Quieren q pare? Ok ya parare._.**

**Por favor mándenme sus reviews para saber q les pareció :D**

**Y Q VIVA EL BBRAE!**


End file.
